1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method and system for adding an infrared reflective marker to a clothing article and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of dispensing infrared reflective marking material for ease of handling.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Typically, infrared reflective marking material is sewn on clothing, such as military uniforms and other items, to aid in identifying friendly forces. The marking material is generally supplied in pre-cut ¾ inch×¾ inch squares that are delivered in bags or bins in a standard quantity. The product, as supplied, is difficult to use in the supplied configuration because the pieces are too small to handle effectively while sewing onto the clothing. Additionally, it is difficult to grasp a single small square from the bag or storage bin without grasping numerous pieces. Such small size makes the process of attaching such marking material to the clothing laborious and time consuming.
There remains a need for a simple device that can improve the handling capability of such reflective pieces both in selecting a single piece for use and in holding the reflective marker in place for attachment to a garment.
Furthermore, there remains a need for a dispensing system for infrared reflective pieces that enables more efficient and faster delivery of such reflective pieces for attachment to a garment.